


Requiem of Dawn

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Crapsack World, Drama, Drinking, Gen, Military, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Sabotage, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: The dawn rises, and with it, so do I. Fairytales often include monsters, but there are monsters in real life too, and I am one of them. I'll do anything for her, and for him. Because blood matters.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager





	Requiem of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first attempt.

Today was the day, I thought as I sloshed my drink.

Today was the day I'd meet them. That I'd meet _him_.

I dreaded that particular meeting, and I could already tell that I would need lots of booze afterwards.

I exited the barracks, and saw the newbloods arriving.

They poured out of wagons like neverending stream. They looked so innocent, so carefree.

Everything I was not.

Then I saw him. He was shadowed by his friends, and the three of them were talking about something or other.

And he, he looked just like her. The shape of his face and eyes, the color of his hair, even his disposition.

They were all hers.

I knew then that I was right. I would need as much booze I can drink for the next three years.

Being in his presence triggered my memories of her, as she was before the attack.

Before she became just another of the many lives snuffed out by the Titans.

I refused to let him take this path. It would only lead to sharing her fate and ending up in some Titan's gullet.

-x-

Over the next few days I learned that he had inherited her temperament as well.

He was singularly focused on his goal.

But what if that goal was outside of his reach?

Would he give up and decide to live a peaceful life, one without danger?

I could only hope...

"The equipment has arrived, Sir!" one of the trainees informed me

And when I looked up, I frowned. Of course it had to be him, of all people.

I nodded, lost in thought. I could hear him leaving.

When I was sure he was gone, I stepped outside. The new equipment was placed on a cart. I rummaged through it and pulled out a belt.

This would do, I decided.

Then I went into a shed and retrieved a specific tool. With that done, I retreated into the main building.

This was going to be a very delicate work.

I tinkered with the belt some, until I achieved the desired result. 

I then stashed the belt away, before going out to retrieve the rest.

"Forgive me." I muttered "But you'll thank me, eventually. You will."


End file.
